


A Romp to Remember

by Meliebell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Bella is ambushed after school for a not so quicky in a storage closet.





	A Romp to Remember

Bella was walking down the empty hallway after school, her nose buried in the middle of a new book she had just picked up from the library, the only sounds were her converse shuffling along the dirty tiles. She walked slowly only partially aware of her surroundings, enough to avoid walking straight into a wall at least. She was just turning to a new chapter when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist dragging her through a door. The room was dark except for the light coming from the open door, but that light vanished as the door closed and the sound of the lock echoed off the walls.  
She squeaked as the strong arms pushed her against a wall, her book falling from her hands, but she didn’t hear it clatter to the floor. Bella felt cold lips press against her bare throat and the overwhelming scent of sandalwood and Redwood swam around her making her head spin. The lips moved up her neck attacking her jaw and she reached up wrapping her arms around his slender neck. Bella buried her hands in the soft mess of golden hair as his lips found hers. She moaned into his mouth as she cold fingers find their way under the hem of her shirt. The sensations of his touch enticed her sending waves of fire straight into her core.  
As his fingers reached her breasts she pulled away gasping.  
“Carlisle, you make my blood boil when you touch me like that.”  
He moved his hand to grasp her jaw drawing her head back slightly, his lips grazing her ear.  
“Touch you like what my love?”  
His voice a purr sending shivers down her spine.  
He brushed his thumb over a stiff nipple, the fabric of her bra doing nothing to lessen the sensations. Carlisle pulled her ear lobe between his teeth nipping the tender flesh.  
“Tell me how you want me to touch you Isabella.” He growled.  
Bella bucked her hips against him in agitation and moaned when his obvious erection ground against her clothed center. Carlisle pulled away clucking his tongue in disapproval.   
“Patience my dear, be patient.”  
“Carlisle don’t tease!”  
She moved her hands to his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt in the darkness. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. She felt his breath against her cheek.  
“Then tell me what you want.”  
She gasped as his hand gripped her wrists tightly and his other hand moved slowly along her abdomen.  
“I want you to fuck me Carlisle.”  
He scraped his teeth along her throat grazing lightly.  
“Such disgusting language Ms. Swan. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”  
He pulled her body away from the wall and spun her around. He maneuvered his hand, so he was gripping the back of her head shoving her roughly until her thighs hit a solid edge and she fell forward. Bella’s body was pressed firmly against what felt like a desk and she stiffened against the cold wood. Carlisle snaked a hand around her front and within seconds her jeans were pulled off and pooled on the floor next to the desk. He ran his hands down her back running them over the soft flesh of her backside. His fingers hooked into the band of her lace panties and he tore them from her body leaving her center open and bare to the cool stale air of the room.   
He leaned his body against hers, his hands spanning over the globes of her perfect ass.  
“I am going to spank you Ms. Swan, for your crude language. I will spank you and I want you to count along. If you fail I will start over, do you understand love?”  
His words sent shivers racking through her, and she sucked in a breath.  
“I said, do you understand? Answer me.”  
“I understand Sir.”  
“Good, now you will receive ten lashes.”  
“Yes sir.” He pulled away from her body and stroked her ass cheek. He pulled his hand away and let it hover over her warm skin before bringing it down with a resounding smack.  
“One.” She gasped. Carlisle smiled to himself and pulled his hand back again before striking the other side with another smack.  
“Two.” This continued, the smacks turning harder with each round, Bella to her credit never wavered in her counting and it please Carlisle seeing her trembled.   
“Ten.” Her voice cracked as his hand made its final connection, her bum was a nice shade of red and he could clearly see the welts his hands left. He stroked the swollen heated skin, his own cool flesh soothing her ever so slightly and she moaned into his comforting touch.  
Carlisle pulled away however, only long enough to unbuckle his belt and lower his trousers, he pushed his boxers down exposing his impressive length.  
“Now Ms. Swan, I do believe you asked me to fuck you, do you still want that?”  
His question was redundant, and he didn’t wait for and answer before pulling her cheeks apart, opening her center to him, he lined his cock up to her entrance and pushed into her without a moments breath. He stilled sucking in air as he reigned in his control, her channel was like a vice grip on him, damn near sending him to his own completion. Carlisle waited a moment, a moment to long for Bella and she pushed back against him silently pleading for him to move, and he did.   
Carlisle grasped her hips holding her to the desk as he plunged in and out of her relentlessly, her sounds of pleasure grew in an alarming rate and he was forced to pull her body against his chest, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams. The new angle however had the head of his cock brushing against the sweet little spot inside of her on every single thrust and within moments he could feel the fluttering of her muscles, her body went ridged and her teeth sank into his stony flesh as her orgasm washed over her. The sudden clamping and seductive sting of her teeth pushed him over the edge and he followed her into blissful oblivion, spilling his seed deep into her.   
They both collapsed onto the desk, Carlisle taking care not to let his full weight lay on top of her, he could hear the racing thrum of her heart, the push and pull of her lungs as she gasped for air. When they both calmed down, their brains clearing the post coital fog, Carlisle pulled out of her, groaning at the loss of her warmth. He wrapped his arms around her body, helping her to stand up. Bella leaned against him heavily not wanting to fully break the connection, but he chuckled lightly, bending to pick up her clothes from the floor. She took her jeans and slipped them on over her hips and buttoned them. He proceeded to do the same, tucking his member back into his boxers and buttoning his own slacks.  
“I apologize love, but your delightful panties did not survive this time.” He dangled the tiny shred of fabric in front of her and she burst out laughing.  
“When do they ever? Seriously Carlisle, Alice must be getting annoyed with finding my underwear drawer empty all the time.” She watched as he slipped the panties into his pocket and shook her head.   
“You know she loves shopping for you, if anything the constant need for new undergarments makes her happier.” He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the door, he peeked through the crack making sure the coast was clear before opening it wide. They walked down the empty hall together and out into the parking lot. When they reached his car, she turned to him.   
“Hang on, my book, I think I left it behind.” She started back towards the building, but he stopped her.   
“Let me darling, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He looked around conspiratorially before disappearing and reappearing at her side in a split-second book in hand. She took it from him and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you hunny.”   
“Anything for you Bella dear, anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write for the Twilight fandom, but I have been recently addicted to the though of Bella and Carlisle being together. I would love your input so don't be afraid to let me know how I did. <3


End file.
